the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Senkhara
Senkhara is the spirit of a forgotten Egyptian ruler whom Nina Martin unknowingly sets free from The Cup of Ankh when she presses the "End" part of it. She forces Nina Martin to get to the Mask of Anubis because she needs it, as well as Nina's body, to enter the afterlife and reign as a god. She makes her first appearance in House of Spirits / House of Blackmail when Nina is in the attic and Senkhara states, "Find it. Bring it, and you shall weep tears of gold." In House of Traps / House of Stakes, she says that Nina's Gran and all her friends will die because Fabian chose Nina over the Mask. Senkhara also appears to Nina in a dream and tells Nina: "You have set me free at last, child". Later on in the series, after Sibuna (Amber, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie) does not take the action to start the search for the Mask because they have really no knowledge of the Mask of Anubis, Senkhara curses Nina with the Mark of Anubis. This is unusual because usually only Anubis, the god of mummification, curses people with this. Senkhara tells Sibuna that the Mask of Anubis will help the Chosen One cry Tears of Gold. Nina eventually learns her name and discovers that she was wiped from history because she assassinated Tutankhamun. Senkhara has been said to dislike the Song of Hathor (which was the tune Sibuna needed to play to solve the horn task). In the finale, she possesses both Nina and Rufus. Nina escapes her grasp after Eddie (the Osirian) banishes her. When Rufus puts on the mask, Senkhara possesses him. She and Rufus are both dragged into the Duat, the Egyptian underworld, and there they will be forever punished for their crimes. Series involvement Season 2 Senkhara first appears in House of Spirits / House of Blackmail, where she invades Nina's dream and tells her that she set her free. She tells Nina to find the Mask or give up her own life. Throughout the next episodes, she haunts Nina until she finds the Mask of Anubis. Senkhara stalks the Sibuna members rather frequently to remind them of their quest, and has shown to use the Mark of Anubis to cause pain to whoever has it. She also spies on Victor when he tries to make his way through the tunnels. She also gives Vera the Mark of Anubis when she is trying to go to the tunnels. One thing she tells Nina is, "The one who was forgotten shall NOT be ignored." In House of Envy / House of Names, we learn that Senkhara was once an Ancient Egyptian ruler. Her tomb was found empty and nothing but her crown was left. Her name was erased from history because of her assassination of King Tutankhamun and her tyrannical rule. In this episode, Nina also finally learns her name, Senkhara. She says that her enemies would never forget her, even after her death. In the finale, Senkhara gets what she wants, which is the Mask of Anubis. Claiming Nina's body, she attempts to enter the "the field of golden rushes," the region of the Duat inhabited by the righteous and the gods. She needs Nina's pure heart to mask her darkness, thus allowing her entrance to the Duat. Before she is able to get Nina through the portal, Eddie, revealed to be the Osirian, banishes Senkhara, reducing her diadem to ash. When Rufus puts on the Mask, he is dragged into the Lake of Fire in the Duat by Senkhara's shadow. Both of them were presumably killed in the fire, or else being tormented for eternity. As Senkhara is already dead, the latter is more likely. Her final scream echoes around the room for a few moments until it fades. With her spirit gone, nothing remains of Senkhara, the Forgotten Ruler. It is also possible that their souls were devoured by Ammut. View the Senkhara Gallery. Relationships Nina Martin (2012; Enemies) In the beginning of the season, Senkhara had been set free from The Cup of Ankh by Nina. She told her to find The Mask of Anubis or forfeit her life. Senkhara had given the Mark of Anubis to her, then to all of Sibuna. When Nina attempted to stand up to her after visiting her grandmother in the hospital, Senkhara cursed her, telling her that her punishment will be to punish. This caused Nina to accidentally curse her fellow Sibuna members. Senkhara continuously haunted Nina until she unlocked The Mask of Anubis. Senkhara had planned for Nina to put on the mask so she can go into her body and go into the after life as a god. Things went as planned until Eddie Miller, the Osirian, banished her. Despite Senkhara's threats and prodding throughout the series, it is noteworthy to mention that once her goal was achieved, she seemed to have no further qualm with Nina. She went so far as to offer her passage into Aaru as well, promising her eternal life and power at her side. While the sincerity of this promise is questionable, she also swore to remove her curse from her friends if Nina would comply. Sibuna (2012; Enemies) In the middle of season two, Senkhara was tired of Nina taking so long to complete a task. She marked Alfie, Amber, and Patricia with the Mark of Anubis. Senkhara gave each of the Sibuna members, other than Nina, a particular curse based on what Nina said to each of them: Patricia could not speak, Alfie turned into a little kid, Fabian lost his memory, and Amber grew old. When Nina got trapped under the Senet floors, Senkhara was about to kill them because Nina failed, but instead gave them three more days to find Nina. In the season two finale, the mark disappeared because Senkhara was banished and taken to the Egyptian underworld. Eddie Miller (2012; Enemies) When Senkhara was not pleased with Nina's progress in the tunnels, she looked for the Osirian instead. She invaded Eddie's and Fabian's dreams, trying to figure out which of them was the Osirian. When Eddie extended his hand toward Senkhara, she suspected that it was him. She was about to give Eddie the Mark of Anubis when Fabian woke him up, saving him. In the season finale, Eddie, who was revealed to be the Osirian, banished Senkara using her crown. Victor and Vera (2012; Enemies) ' After Victor and Vera discovered the tunnels, Senkhara begins to go after them. She has appeared several times when Victor was in the tunnels. In the episode House of Freeze / House of Timeout, Senkhara places Anubis's mark on Vera and freezes her, and threatens Victor if she does not stop looking at Anubis's mask. Trivia *Senkhara has invaded Nina, Fabian, Victor, Vera, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie, and Amber's dreams. She gives them all, except for Victor and Eddie, the Mark of Anubis. *She gives the Mark of Anubis to Nina's Gran , but it is unknown if she invaded her dreams. *She is the first malevolent spirit to act as a villian: the first ghost was Sarah and the first villain was Rufus. *Sibuna doesn't know who she is until House of Envy / House of Names, when she shows Nina her crown at the exhibition; before then, she was referred to as the "'spirit." *In the episode House of Hex, when Senkhara confronts Nina, Nina tries to escape from her, thus unleashing her wrath. Senkhara starts putting curses on the Sibuna members. When Nina said to Alfie, "You're just a big kid," she turned him into a child. Nina said to Fabian, "Just forget it. Forget everything," so Senkhara cursed Fabian to lose his memory. When Nina told Amber to "Grow up a little. Or a lot.", Senkhara turned Amber old. When she told Patricia "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all," Senkhara silenced Patricia. **'Note': This implies that Senkhara is capable of casting spells/curses upon others, as she is also able to put the Mark of Anubis on others. *According to the lyrics of the Song of Hathor, Senkhara killed King Tutankhamen. *She has mostly been seen by Nina, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Victor, and Eddie. *She was Tutankhamen's stepmother, according to the Song of Hathor. *She and Rufus are sucked into the Egyptian underworld after Rufus puts on the mask. *She can possess the Chosen One or the Osirian when they have put on the mask, which is so she could cover up her evil. *She knows that Nina may be replaced by her Osirian, who turns out to be Eddie. *Her spirit was banished by Eddie with her own crown. *She cannot read English, shown when she tells Nina to read the last riddle in the Season Two finale. This is likely due to her being a nearly 3,000-year-old ghost. However, she can speak it. *Senkhara seems to possess little to no magical ability of her own. Her only actual curse is the Mark of Anubis, which as the name implies, is from Anubis himself. Her powers in 'House of Hex' came from the demigoddess Meretseger, and she could only achive immortality by the Chosen One. Due to her ability to channel Egyptian Gods and her vast knowledge of them, it is possible Senkhara was a religious, albiet wicked, woman in life and somehow was able to use them against her foes. *Her portrayer, Sophiya Haque, died on January 16th, 2013 of cancer and phemonia. May she rest in peace. ���������� Quotes *"Finally, you have freed me."'' (first line- said in the first episode of Season 2)''- to Nina Martin *"No, Osirian! Nooo!" (last line- said in the Season 2 episode finale)- ''To Eddie Miller *"The Mask of Anubis, child! Find it before anyone else... or forfeit your life!"- to Nina Martin *"You can't ignore me forever, Nina!"-to Nina Martin- she disguised herself at Fabian at this point. *"The timepiece, watch the timepiece child!"-To Nina Martin and the rest of Sibuna. * "Thieves! The prize is mine!. Abandon your search, or you will know no mercy"-To Vera and Victor. *"Ask The One Who Knows.''" -To Nina Martin *"Noooo! The Chosen one has failed, I have no further use for you minions!". * "''Find her. Before Ra crosses the sky thrice over or it is finished, just as you said"-''To Amber, Fabian Alfie and Patricia about finding Nina in the tunnels. *"You and I can live together forever, Chosen One"- Trying to convince Nina to put on the Mask. *"Put it on." - To Nina Martin about the Mask of Anubis. *"You are not the Paragon, I shall have to seek my champion elsewhere, for you, it is over!-To Nina after discovering that the Mask of Anubis placed in the tunnels was fake. *"And who will be next? Will it be the pretty girl, or the clown? Or the Angry Girl? Or your Precious Boy?" - To Nina Martin, (Referring to killing the other members of Sibuna) *"At sundown tomorrow, you will know all." -To Nina Martin * "The raven is watching you."-To Nina Martin *"The old one will die first. At sundown tomorrow." -To Nina Martin Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:House of Anubis Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Article stubs